Finding Lost Love
by TigressLuna
Summary: We all know 004's past, but what happens when the 00 cyborgs meet a girl with a similar past? But this girl is an emotionless killer who reluctantly agrees to join our heros. Can 004 help her find her humanity and teach her to love again?
1. Prolouge

Finding Lost Love  
Prologue Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg Soldier 009. I only own Luna (myself), and Kage.  
  
Summary: Over 40 years ago, Albert, also known as 004, lost his wife in a shooting. Black Ghost turned him into a cyborg. He managed to get over his pain enough to continue living to fight Black Ghost. Now in the present times, a young girl by the name of Luna has experienced similar pain by loosing the man she would've married, in war caused by Black Ghost. They turned her into a cyborg and trained her to be an emotionless killer. Will 004 be able to help her regain her humanity and teach her how to love again?  
  
A/N- I don't know how many people will like this story...but just to make sure, I won't update until I get 10-20 reviews. And on a different note, as you all may well know, this is a Cyborg 009 story, but the prologue won't have much to do with the characters except for 2 people, who I will not reveal. You will have to read to find them out. This is mainly just an explanation on Luna to help you understand her better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A remote area of Japan had been turned into a war zone. Why? Because of Black Ghost. The war had started so suddenly. In the middle of the war zone was a park. And in the park was an innocent couple. The boyfriend, Kage, had planned to propose marriage to the girl he loved so deeply, Luna. But before he could propose, the war stared. Machine Guns, Shot Guns, High Tech Lasers screamed through the air.  
  
"What will we do?!" Asked Luna, fear coursing through her body.  
  
"Follow me!" Kage instructed as he grabbed Luna's wrist, about to run. Just then, he saw a bomb coming from behind Luna. He knew they couldn't outrun the bomb. Be he had an idea. He grabbed Luna's other wrist. He then softly told her, "I love you with all my heart! Never forget me!"  
  
And with that he used all his strength to throw Luna into a nearby lake. And just as Luna landed in the water, the bomb had hit the ground, destroying the earth around it, and taking Kage's life as well.  
  
Luna surfaced as the flying and dead debris had settled and all seemed calm. She climbed out of the lake and wandered over to where Kage had been.  
  
"Kage? Kage?! Where are you?!"  
  
But she received no answer. She was getting gravely worried. Then, she found his body and ran to his side.  
  
"Kage? Wake up!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Please wake up!" She pleaded, but it was no use. She laid her head on his chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat. But there was none.  
  
"No...Kage...my love...you can't be...you just can't!"  
  
Fate was so unkind. Just as she had thought her life couldn't get any better, it got worse, much worse. War had taken her only loved one away. She laid her head on Kage's chest again and wept. Hoping another bomb would come and claim her life as it did to her beloved Kage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Days later, Luna was walking around the city like a zombie. She hadn't slept, she hadn't ate. She was a mess. That bomb she had hoped for never came. She tried to take fatal blows from guns and lasers by stepping in front of a soldier. All she got was two bullets to her legs and a minor gash on the shoulder from a laser. But that wasn't good enough. She wanted to die. Not just to be hurt or injured.  
  
'Fate must really hate me to taunt and torment me like this.' She thought as her vision became blurry and her injured legs stared to give out.  
  
Just as Luna hit the ground unconscious, a limo stopped and two men in black suits walked over to her.  
  
"Can we use her?" One of them asked. "Yes. She's the right age. Her body is a bit of a mess, and it looks like she's been starved, but that's no problem."  
  
So both men carefully picked Luna up and carried her into the limo and drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Luna woke up, she found herself strapped down to something and surrounded by very bright lights.  
  
'Where am I?' She thought as she saw a shadowed figure hover above her with something in it's hands. The figure put a gas mask over her nose and mouth. Within seconds, Luna felt her eyelids grow heavy. The last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness was more figures surrounding her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few months later, Luna woke up. She was wearing strange clothes and hooked up to wires.  
  
"What...happened to me?" 


	2. New Identity

****

Finding Lost Love

Chapter 1- "New Identity"

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009. I only own Luna (myself).

I know that the reviews didn't quite hit 10, but oh well! I wanted to post this chapter anyways!

Review Replies:

Wolfwood11- ^_^ Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon!

angelkeiko300- As I said, I don't plan on stopping, so I will continue! The reason I asked for around 10-20 reviews is for 2 reasons. 1) So I know if people really want to read more and 2) It gives me time to write more chapters!

Blaze Cat- I'm glad you enjoyed it! I will update every time I get enough reviews!

Black Wolf Meleny- ^_^' sorry about the whole 10-20 reviews to update bit, but I have already explained my reasons behind it!

Starlight16-As I said, I have explained my reasons for wanting so many reviews, but hey! I got 6 in one day! I'd be happy with simply 10 or so reviews each chapter (if even just 8!). 

katsie2 - Thank you! Long time no see!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What...happened to me?" Luna said, staring up at the ceiling. She could hear faint voices as she felt wires unhook and dislodge themselves from her body. She looked around. Bright lights, metal doors, glass roof above. It was empty in the room. She sat up. "Where am I?"

"Welcome back to reality, Dark Tiger. You have been remodeled into a cyborg for Black Ghost." The voice came through a speaker. 

"Remodeled? Cyborg? Black Ghost?" Luna was confused. What was the speaker talking about?

"You will understand soon." The speaker said as a door opened to Luna's left.

"Come with me." Said the figure at the door as he started walking away from the door.

After a moment of hesitation, Luna followed. She followed the man, obviously a scientist, down a few corridors and through a few doors. The man stopped for a second at a black door, then opened the door and motioned for Luna not to lag behind. The room was very big, large even. Then on a rather large podium, a hologram of Black Ghost appeared. The scientist bowed down as did the other men in the room. Luna just stood, looking between the scientists and the intimidating hologram. Yes, intimidating, that's what Luna thought. But, wasn't it just a hologram?

"Report." Bellowed the projection.

The scientists were shaking. Nope. This was not just a hologram.

"Sir, Project Dark Tiger is complete." Said one of the scientists, trying hard not to sound scared.

'Project Dark Tiger?' Luna thought. 'Wait, I remember.. "Dark Tiger"...that's what the voice over the speaker system called me...then...I'm this "Project" that they're talking about?'

Luna looked up at Black Ghost as he turned his attention to her. Black Ghost could see that she was confused and was also hiding slight fear. Those bumbling idiots hadn't told her what she was supposed to do.

In a calmer tone, Black Ghost spoke, as if to answer Luna's silent questions.

"You are now known as Dark Tiger. You were made into a cyborg to do as I say. And you will help us create wars and destruction!"

"I don't want to be a part of war...war is painful to watch." Luna said to herself, thinking no one heard her, but, unfortunately, Black Ghost did.

"You WILL be a part of this, like it or not!" Black Ghost hollered, sending destructive beams from his eyes, killing one of the scientists, leaving behind only a smoldering ring of ashes.

Luna stared in fright and disbelief at the ashes before her. She had been shown what could happen to her if she made a wrong move. That was it, no more opening her big mouth.

The scientists were also frightened that they'd be next, thinking "Now that stupid cyborg got him angry!"

Resuming his seemingly calm voice he said to Luna, "You are my cyborg now. You will obey."

Luna's heart sank. This isn't what she wanted to happen...she didn't want to have to kill...

End of Chapter 1

Yet again, this chapter does not have much to do with our heroes, but it does focus on Luna's first meeting with the big boss himself, Black Ghost.

Sorry if some of it may have sucked. And yes, Luna can be a bit slow to understand things when she's not serious.


	3. The dawn of Dark Tiger

****

Finding Lost Love

Chapter 2- "The dawn of Dark Tiger"

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009, I only own Luna/Project Dark Tiger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's funny how cruel fate can be. Luna had what seemed like the perfect life, then, the next thing she knew, she was a cyborg created to kill and destroy.

Black Ghost had sent her to a cyborg training camp to get her to learn her new abilities. She found out why they called her "Dark Tiger". She had the ability to grow cat-like features at will. A black tail with grey stripes and black ears would sprout from her body, her finger nails would grow into claws, teeth into razor sharp fangs and iris' into slits. And the rest of her body would gain black stripes.

Luna had allowed them to teach her that much. Then she refused to do anything they said. But as punishment for her insubordination, she would get shocked with a thousand volts of electricity until she obeyed. 

Now she was really wishing that she would be killed. But fate wouldn't permit it. She was forced to suffer.

A long two years had passed and Luna had given upon everything she used to be. She no longer saw herself as anything human. She was a cyborg, a creation, and a tool of war. Humanity and love were things of the past. She was an emotionless killer now. She was no longer Luna. She was truly Dark Tiger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Call in Dark Tiger." Ordered Black Ghost. 

"Right away." Replied one of Black Ghost's loyal followers as he went to fetch the boss' most treasured assassin.

A minute later, Dark Tiger walked in, escorted by the two men that had trained her in her cyborg abilities and combat.

"Black Ghost. I'm glad to say our top project is doing very well. She may even be able to deal with the rebels easily." Said one of the men.

"I will be the judge of that." Black Ghost said. "Bring in the test robots!"

And at his command, about ten dozen robots entered the room. Then, Black Ghost turned his attention to Dark Tiger, who had been quietly standing and watching her boss.

"Dark Tiger, these are the new models of security robots. They have been programmed with the data on the rebels. If you can defeat these robots, I will allow you to hunt down the rebel 00 cyborgs.

Dark Tiger turned to the robots she had been ordered to destroy and her eyes narrowed.

"Understood." Was all she said as she took out a metal sword hilt that was hooked onto her arm and watched as the robots came charging and firing at her. 

When the robots were within a yard away, a long beam of destructive energy formed from the sword hilt in Dark Tiger's hand. The robots circled around her, intending on trapping her and cutting off any escape.

Dark Tiger jumped into the air as the robots started firing again, tricking some of the robots into shooting each other. After landing outside the ring of remaining robots, Dark Tiger sped towards them and started slicing them into metallic ribbons and wires.

After the last robot was destroyed, the sword shut itself off and it was rehooked to Dark Tiger's arm. Dark Tiger turned to face Black Ghost. 

Ghost. 

"Well done Dark Tiger, as agreed, you will now go and destroy the rebel 00 cyborgs!"

"...I understand."

End of Chapter 2


	4. The fight for survival

****

Finding Lost Love

Chapter 3- "The Fight for Survival"

Disclaimer: If you want to see a disclaimer, look back at the previous chapters.

Sorry it took longer then normal to update! I've been having writers block! And school hasn't been much of help in writing more chapters either. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

______________________________________________________________________________________

Dark Tiger had been given the order to destroy the 00 cyborgs. So she and a small crew took flight towards the rebels. She set up a small, temporary room in which she could review the data on the enemy.

~~*~~

[computer]

Computer Data Analysis

001- Specialty: Telekinetic and psychic abilities.

002- Specialty: Flight capabilities up to Mock 5.

003- Specialty: Sight and recognizance.

004- Specialty: Ammunition within right hand and missiles in knees. 

005- Specialty: Strength.

006- Specialty: Flame breath capable of melting any substance.

007- Specialty: Shape shifting.

008- Specialty: Military and underwater combat

009- Specialty: Acceleration. Most advanced of prototype cyborgs 1-8.

~~*~~

"Sounds easy enough. But I won't take any chances." Luna said as she removed the disk containing the data and shut down the computer.

~~*~~

"When's lunch?! I'm starving!" 007 whined as he flopped down on the couch. "I haven't had anything decent to eat since breakfast!"

"I'm sure lunch will be ready soon, just hold on until then." 009 calmly stated.

"Yeah, just don't go in the kitchen unless you want another lump on your head." 004 added.

~~*~~Flashback~~*~~

"Hold your horses 007! I told you, the food will be ready shortly!" Said an annoyed 006.

"But I'm hungry now! Why can't you just make something quick and simple instead of taking so much time with- *WHAM* Oww!!"

Yelped 007 as he rubbed his head, which had a fresh lump on it.

"If you want to make your own lunch, be my guest. Just don't mess up the kitchen!"

~~*~~End Flashback~~*~~

007 sweatdroped.

"Thanks for reminding me, those frying pans hurt!" 

The rest of the 00 cyborgs sweatdroped.

003, who had been quietly holding 001's sleeping form, lifted her head and gasped.

"An enemy aircraft is approaching from the North!"

That was enough to make everyone but 001 bolt to their feet (since 001 isn't capable of such an action), grab their blasters and run out of the house in the direction 003 had called out. But by the time they had reached the spot 003 indicated, they saw nothing.

"Well, we're here, but where is the enemy?" 008 asked. 

"003, are you sure this is where you sensed the enemy?" 007 also asked.

"You need not worry. She was right about where I'd be coming from. I anticipated that she would detect me and my little crew." Said a cloaked figure that stepped out of the shadows.

" 'Crew'? Where are they? I don't see anyone else." 006 said as he looked around.

"They are not here to fight. Only to operate the ship. I alone will be your opponent. I hope you've said your goodbyes, because you're about to be destroyed."

"Who are you?" Asked 005 as he took a step forward, prepared to fire the blaster.

"I am Black Ghost's strongest cyborg. My name is Dark Tiger." Announced Dark Tiger as she removed her cloak. "But enough talk. Let's fight."

"Fine by me!" 002 activated the jets in his boots and took to the air and started firing down at Dark Tiger, Who just dodged the attack.

002's attacks were soon joined by the others. 004 using the guns on his right hand, and the others using the blaster guns. But the attacks were useless. Dark Tiger was much to fast. It was time for the heroes to pull out a plan. They figured that the best plan would be to get Dark Tiger to stay in one place, so they surrounded her and aimed their blasters at her. But Dark Tiger didn't even blink.

"Circling the enemy, nice strategy." Dart Tiger said sarcastically.

Just as the 00 cyborgs fired at Dark Tiger, she jumped high into the air, watching as the blasts all connected and the force of the blast pushed the 00 cyborgs backwards.

"Gottcha now!" 002 called out as he aimed his blaster at Dark Tiger's back. But he soon realized that he was unable to pull the trigger. "What the h***?!" He looked at his hand and noticed that something black was binding his hand to the blaster handle. He traced the black furry binding to Dark Tiger.

"I suspected as much from you. 002. Cyborg of flight." Dark Tiger said coldly as she turned to face 002.

"What?! You have flight ability too?!" 

"What do you think I was created for fool? The Black Ghost Organization programed me with the data on you rebels."

In a flash, Dark Tiger whipped out her sword and struck 002 in the chest, sending him plummeting to the ground and creating a small crater upon a crash landing. 

Dark Tiger landed softly and gracefully, eyeing the fallen and shaken rebel cyborgs.

"You're no match for me. It's such a shame that you all will be dead soon." Dark Tiger said as she got ready for another attack.

End of chapter 3

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry if the battle was lame. I'm not to good with battle scenes. But at least the heroes finally are in the story! 


	5. The past revealed

****

Finding Lost Love

Chapter 4- "Secret Past Revealed"

Disclaimer: I've said it once, I'll say it again. I do not own Cyborg 009, only Luna/Dark Tiger.

I am currently working on 2 stories at the moment. This one and Reunited Love, an Inu-Yasha one. And now that my "crew" from Trouble With Chibis (a humor filled Yu-Gi-Oh story!) wants to be in Reunited Love, updates on this story will be slower once I get to writing more on Reunited Love. But I will try to keep my updates as frequent as possible.

_________________________________________________________________________

Dark Tiger had the 00 cyborgs down for the count. She approached the nearest of the rebels, which happened to be 006, sword in hand. But as she got closer to 006, she heard the firing of guns. Dark Tiger dodged the flying bullets and tuned to look at the sender 004.

"So you want to be the first to die eh? Fine then." Dark Tiger walked over to 004 and aimed her energy sword at his throat. 004 looked at Dark Tiger, and saw something in her eyes that he hadn't noticed before. Deep within her supposedly emotionless eyes, there were emotion. Sadness, pain, and grief. But there also was something familiar about her eyes, they held the same painful expression in them that his own once held. 

Dark Tiger noticed that 004's expression had changed from hate to something she had never wanted to see, sympathy. But Dark Tiger made a mistake. She let her guard down.

002 had managed to get up after the blow to his chest and getting a glance at the unintentional diversion that 004 had provided, he grabbed his blaster and managed to shoot a small wound into Dark Tiger's shoulder.

Dark Tiger winced as she felt the attack of a blaster. 

'Darn! I let my guard down!' She thought as she turned her attention to 002. It was time to stop playing. Dark Tiger morphed into her tiger form and deactivated the sword. She'd rip the enemy apart with her bare claws.

The other cyborgs regained enough of their senses in time to watch Dark Tiger morph. They knew things were going to be even tougher now.

Dark Tiger attacked 002, but found herself under 005's strong hold.

"Hold it right there."

004 stepped in just as 005 let go of Dark Tiger and joined the others in preparation of another attack. 

"Wait guys." He turned to Dark Tiger. "Why don't you join us instead of working for Black Ghost?"

"Are you crazy 004?! She's trying to kill us!" 002 yelled out.

004 looked at 002.

"It's not her fault. I can tell that she feels more emotional pain then she's letting on." 

At that comment, and the word "pain", Dark Tiger fell silent as memories of Kage and that day filled her mind. Her head lowered until her cat eyes were hidden behind her bangs. 

001, who was now awake, had been secretly using his powers to float in his basket while taking a peek at Dark Tiger's memories and understood her behavior.

****

::I agree with 004's suggestion. And he's right. Dark Tiger's behavior isn't her fault. Black Ghost is entirely at fault.**::** Announced 001. 

Dark Tiger looked at 001, who was floating next to the tree he had been watching from.

'How could I have let him get into my mind?! I had forgotten all about him.'

****

:: You really should consider joining us. You're practically at fault for Kage's death by working for Black Ghost **::**

Dark Tiger cringed at her late lover's name, the name that once brought her so much joy now brought her much pain. A growl formed in her throat.

"What do you mean it's my fault?"

****

:: I'm sure you know that Black Ghost is a merchant of war. **::** Dark Tiger nodded. **::** The weaponry used in the war of Kage's death was provided by Black Ghost. **::**

"...And sense I work as Black Ghost's war tool, it's like I'm the one who killed him...Black Ghost turned me into this...this monster and tricked me!" Dark Tiger looked at her claws while the tears she was holding back started to freely fall. "He will pay! I'm going to destroy him!" Her hands balled into fists as her eyes turned a blood red color.

The other cyborgs frowned. They knew how it felt to be changed and used for war. But 004 alone could feel Dark Tiger's true pain.

009 walked up to Dark Tiger and gently put a hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"Like 001 and 004 said, you should join us. We have the same goal."

"009 is right." 003 joined in, as she held 001, while standing over a now empty basket. "Plus, we'd have a better team."

Dark Tiger just brushed off 009's hand and started walking towards the compound that she had detected from the aircraft in silent compliance to their offer.

009 picked up the basket and started walking with the others to the compound as everyone hoped Dark Tiger would warm-up to them.

End of chapter 4

Sorry if all the chapters ending in cliffhangers is getting annoying...writing them that way just comes naturally to me. Besides, it keeps readers interested! Another sorry if some of the parts in this chapter sucked.


	6. Allies and Enemys

****

Finding Lost Love

Chapter 5- Allies and Enemies

Disclaimer: *sigh* I'm getting tired of this. Please refer to earlier chapters for a disclaimer.

From this point on, the story is going to get a bit less angsy, a bit more violent, but not to much (more fights and character bashing, rare censored cursing and stuff of that sort) but still within the rating, and a bit more humorous, but the humor won't really get going until a certain cyborg learns to lighten up.

****

:: :: - 001's speech.

____________________________________________________________________________

Dark Tiger was hesitant to enter the compound. she did agree to join the team, but she really didn't want anything to do with them. She would travel with them if need be, as long as the others kept their distance. But she did enter the compound and was introduced to Dr. Gilmore.

Dr. Gilmore saw the wound on Dark Tiger's shoulder and asked her to come to the infirmary so he could treat her, as well as the others. But Dark Tiger refused. And after much nagging, she gave up and reluctantly let Dr. Gilmore tend to her shoulder.

She was surprised that Dr. Gilmore was rather gentle on the wound and apologized each time he saw her face contort in pain. Black Ghost's scientists and doctors were never gentle, nor kind to her if she was injured. She'd have been treated roughly and spoken to harshly. After she was treated, she left the compound and sat on the cliff overlooking the ocean. It was a beautiful sight. She always did enjoy looking at sights like that. But Black Ghost had taken her away from such enjoyment.

'Black Ghost...he and his organization will fall. He will regret turning me into a monstrosity!' She thought as she started growling again. But she quickly stopped her growling as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Lunch is almost ready. You should come in." 004 said as he approached Dark Tiger, who only sighed and shifter her weight in response. He knew getting Dark Tiger to open up wouldn't be easy.

"I know how you feel. Before Black Ghost turned me into a cyborg, I had a wife, Hilda.." Dark Tiger fell silent. She also noticed that 004 had become serious. "...I...lost her in a shooting..."

Dark Tiger's heart felt like it was being torn apart. Loosing a fiance was bad enough, but loosing someone you're married to was even worse. She slowly turned her head to look at 004 and managed to choke out a small "sorry".

"I can relate to what you're going through. But maybe if you open up and become one of us, you might be happier."

Dark Tiger didn't need to say anything as 004 held out his left hand to her.

She placed her hand in his as he helped her stand.

~~*~~

006 came out of the kitchen and announced that lunch was ready just as 004 and Dark Tiger entered and everyone went into the dining room to eat.

~~*~~

After lunch, Dark Tiger stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Dark Tiger?" Asked Dr. Gilmore as he looked up at her.

"Taking care of something." And with that, Dark Tiger left.

~*~*~Aircraft~*~*~ 

The group of pilots stood and saluted Dark Tiger as she entered, but she chose to ignore them.

"Um, Dark Tiger, I have Black Ghost on the line. He wants a report." Announced one of the crew. 

"...Put him on. And I want the rest of you to leave the room." Was Dark Tiger's response as the crew left and the main screen showed Black Ghost's image.

"I take it that you have accomplished your mission?" Black Ghost asked. Only to get a response of a glare and silence. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Black Ghost didn't know why his most prized cyborg was giving off an angry look towards him. 

"You used me...you created the war that killed my fiance!" Dark Tiger yelled in a fit of anger.

"You dare raise your voice at me!? I will have you destroyed for that!" 

"I doubt it. I am...or rather, was, your best cyborg. So you can't do a thing about it!"

"Oh really traitor? I bet those rebels filled your head with nonsense. No matter, I will destroy you myself once I find you!" Now Black Ghost was more then angry.

Dark Tiger took out a mini bow from her back, and in an instant, the bow instantly grew to it's full size. She drew back the bow as an arrow materialized. She fired the arrow at Black Ghost's image on the screen, shattering it to pieces.

At the sound of the crash, the crew can running in.

"What happened? Are we under attack?!" One of them asked.

"Yes, you are under attack." Dark Tiger said as she left, leaving the crew confused.

Once outside, Dark Tiger drew the bow once more, creating another arrow, and shot it at the ship, destroying it.

~*~

003 had just set 001 down for his nap and came out of their room when her senses picked up the explosion. 

"What's the matter 003?" 08 asked as he looked at the blonde cyborg.

003 was silent as she tried to home in on the source of the explosion.

"It was a ship...the one that Dark Tiger came in...it was destroyed."

"How?" 007 asked.

"I don't know-"

"I did it." Dark Tiger said as she walked in the front door. "As a message and warning to Black Ghost." 

The others fell silent. But what else should they expect? She was still hostile.

Dark Tiger was silent as she leaned up against the wall. Thinking about her small "talk" with Black Ghost.

~~*~~Flashback~~*~~

"I will destroy you myself once I find you!"

~~*~~End Flashback~~*~~

'I look forward to our next meeting...for it will be your last.'

End of chapter 5

angelkeiko300- You're close to being right, the love stuff won't really happen for a few more chapters. But at this point, Dark Tiger has developed a mild trust only in 004 due to his honesty. 


	7. Emotional Illness

****

Finding Lost Love

Chapter 6- "Emotional Illness"

Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters for a disclaimer.

A little note: Disregard the bit on chapter 5 that said that this story is going to get more humorous and less angsy. That was for the original chapter 6 that I trashed. So really, this chapter won't be very humorous for a few chapters, and it will remain quite angsy. 

MagicianCyborg- Heh, sorry, the fluff won't be happening in this chapter! The closest kind of "relationship" that's going on is going to be 004's worry and concern for Dark Tiger, but that's all I'm saying at the moment! ^.^

_________________________________________________________________________

Each day seemed like eternity. And after a week from Dark Tiger's rebellion against Black Ghost, she still didn't find herself any closer to trusting or befriending the other cyborgs. She secluded herself most of the time, but she did eat with everyone when it came to meal time.

'What's wrong with me' Dark Tiger thought as she looked out at the sea. The full moon's reflection lay softly on the water's surface. The cliff had become Dark Tigers' favorite place. A place to relax and be alone. 'I know the others want me to become part of their "family". But I can't let go of my past...I feel so...lost.'

~*~*~

004 had been leaning against the wall, looking out the window and watching Dark Tiger. After he had gotten enough of watching from a distance, he started out the door.

"Where are you going 004?" 008 asked as he saw his comrade grab two coats from a coat hanger.

"It's becoming winter and the weather is getting cold. I can't let Dark Tiger freeze. Besides, the last thing she needs is to be left alone." 004 responded as he put on his own coat.

"I agree with 004." 003 said as she walked over to 004.

"Then let's go talk to her." 009 added as he handed 003 her coat. 004 walked out the door with 009 behind him, and 003 beside them.

~*~*~

"Have you found anything yet?" Black Ghost asked one of the computer technicians that used to be in charge of the Project Dark Tiger programming.

"I believe so sir. Dark Tiger has been giving off rapid degrees of emotional brain waves. That of depression and anger I believe. We programmed a special shut-down feature into Dark Tiger in case this happened.

"Good. What kind of program is it?" 

"It turns her emotions into a virus. The more negative the emotion, the deadlier the virus is. And at this rate, it'll have a strong, effective hold on her. She'll never survive."

"Very good. Start the program immediately!"

"Yes sir!" The technician said as he pushed a button on the consul.

~*~*~

Dark Tiger was still sitting upon the cliff when she heard footsteps and felt something warm wrap around her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder and saw 004, 003, and 009.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." 003 said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, it's getting cold. Come on in and warm yourself up." 009 added in.

Dark Tiger just turned her head away.

"I don't care if it's cold. It means nothing to me." Dark Tiger responded quietly.

"But Dark Tiger-" 004 was cut off when Dark Tiger let out a scream.

Dark Tiger had been silent until she felt sharp jolts of pain to her heart and head. She let out a scream as old memories replayed themselves in her head. Memories of Kage's death, and the faces of the countless innocent people she had slain hit her hard.

After a minute, Dark Tiger collapsed unconscious.

"Dark Tiger!" All three remaining cyborgs called out.

"We have to get her to Dr. Gilmore!" 003 said, very worried.

004 picked up Dark Tiger. "Right!" 

~*~*~

"What's wrong with her Doctor Gilmore?" 009 asked as Dr. Gilmore was closely studying a graph.

"I'm not sure. The charts show that there is abnormal activity centering around her brain and heart. But I can't find the cause. And what's more, it seems she has gone into a coma." 

The other cyborgs frowned at the bad news.

****

:: What ever the cause is, it's center is her brain, but the effects are emitting from her heart. **::** 001 said as he taped into Dark Tiger's thoughts. **::** The cause is powered by Dark Tiger's emotions and memories. **::**

"Then how do we cure her?" 006 asked.

****

:: Well, since the problem resides in her mind, then that is where we start. **::**

"And how do we do that?" 007 also asked.

****

:: I will use my powers to transport us into her mind. **::**

"Won't that drain your energy?" 003 added, looking at the smallest cyborg.

****

:: Possibly. But if we don't do this, then Dark Tiger won't survive. **::**

"Then let's hurry before we're too late!" 004 called out.

Everyone nodded as 001's eyes glowed blue from under his hair as everyone was transported into Dark Tiger's mind. Blinded by a mix of blue and white light.

~*~*~

By the time everyone's vision cleared, they were surrounded by pitch black, and only able to see each other.

"Are...we there?" 009 asked as he looked at his comrades, then out at the black void of nothingness.

****

:: Yes, now we must find her sub-conscience body. If my guess is right, that is where the virus can be stopped. By helping Dark Tiger clear things up. **::** Was 001's response.

But before anyone could react, the area filled with light. And in a second, black nothingness turned into a battle field with millions of dead bodies and flying ammunition.

"What...is this? It looks like a-" 003 was cut off by the sight of a bomb quickly approaching..

008 took out his blaster and attempted to destroy the bomb in mid air.

But the blast went right through the bomb as if the blaster was never fired.

"This...isn't good." 007 said as he watched the bomb come ever closer.

End of chapter 6

What's going to happen? Will the bomb destroy our heroes? Will they escape unharmed? Only the authoress knows! ^_^ I've already got it planned, but I'll let you readers take a guess what will be happening! And yes, it is another evil cliff hanger! (sorry if it annoys some of you) Oh, and if any of you want to chat with me, feel free to email me! Just be sure to put in a subject that shows it's not junk/spam mail, I get a lot of that (annoying spam...). Maybe put something along the lines of your fanfiction.net penname, and your email will not be deleted! 


	8. Let me help you

Finding Lost Love  
Chapter 7- "Let me help you" Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters for a disclaimer.  
  
Wolfwood11- Your predictions are partially right (*claps*), congrats! You'll see what you got right in a moment!  
  
And thank you to everyone! I'm glad you're all enjoying this story! (and putting up with all the cliffhangers too! ^_^')  
  
Well, enough of my senseless talk, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! enjoy! ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
The bomb got closer by the second as the cyborgs braced for impact. They were surprised when they hadn't gotten injured once the bomb had hit. In fact, they didn't feel a thing. Though the area around them and the bomb had crumbled.  
  
:: Don't be surprised. This isn't reality. Everything you see around you is from Dark Tiger's mind. Therefore, the so-called bombs are harmless to us. :: 001 said calmly.  
  
"It looks so real..." 002 said as he looked around.  
  
:: Because it's a memory. Now, let's get going, we have to find Dark Tiger's sub-conscious body. ::  
  
"Right." Everyone nodded as they started walking threw the illusionary battlefield. ~*~*~  
  
After what seemed like hours of walking through memory battlefield after battlefield, they came across a small chamber. As they entered, they were once again surrounded by darkness.  
  
"What's that coming from?" 004 asked as he motioned to a small light in the distance.  
  
"Let's go find out!" 009 said as everyone ran towards the light.  
  
When they got there, what they saw was a mixture of shocking and disgusting.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Sensors indicate five more minutes until Dark Tiger shuts down permanently." Reported the technician as he continued to monitor the progress of the virus.  
  
"That's good to hear. Now that traitor will learn why she shouldn't have betrayed me!" Black Ghost said.  
  
A door soon opened and a scientist walked in.  
  
"Black Ghost sir, the Disabler is just about done."  
  
"How much longer until it can be used?" Black Ghost looked at the scientist.  
  
"Well, we're still working out minor bugs, but I estimate that it will be fully operational within the week."  
  
"Work out the bugs faster! I want the Disabler completed!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"D-dark Tiger?" 004 said as he took a step closer to the ring of light.  
  
Within the ring of light was Dark Tiger, with her eyes closed, and up to her waist in moving skeletons.  
  
:: That's the Virus's true form. It's trying to absorb her! ::  
  
The others looked in horror as the skeletons slowly consumed and absorbed Dark Tiger.  
  
"Dark Tiger! Hold on! We'll get you free!" 009 said as he started for Dark Tiger.  
  
'Stop. Stay back.' Came Dark Tigers' mental intervention.  
  
009 stopped in his tracks.  
  
"But we're here to help you!" 003 said.  
  
'Leave...leave me alone.'  
  
"Dark Tiger, let us help." 005 calmly said.  
  
'No. Let me die.' Dark Tiger remained unmoving as the skeletons continued to absorb her.  
  
"I won't let that happen!" 004 said as he ran over to Dark Tiger and attempted to pull her free.  
  
'Let go of me!' Was Dark Tiger's plea. But before 004 could retort, the skeletons had completely absorbed Dark Tiger and dragged her into a deeper area of her mind where the virus was strongest. And 004, who still refused to let go, was pulled down as well.  
  
"004! Dark Tiger!" Everyone called out to their comrades.  
  
009 attempted to go in, when 001 stopped him.  
  
:: Stop 009. If you go in, you may not come out. The only way 004 and Dark Tiger can come back to us is if Dark Tiger defeats the deepest bowels of the virus, and 004 is the only one who can help her do that. ::  
  
009 looked at the spot where 004 and Dark Tiger had been, and sighed. It was tough to think that from this point, he and the others couldn't do anything to help. It was all in 004's hands now.  
  
End of Chapter 7 Yet another evil cliffhanger! (sorry! I'll try not to make the ending of the "virus saga" end in a cliffhanger!) Dark Tiger's life is now in 004's hands. Will he succeed in pulling her through the virus? Or will he fail and be destroyed by the virus as well? Readers are welcome to take a guess!  
  
YAY!! ONLY 3 MORE DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY! ^_^ September 17th! 


	9. We're family

****

Finding Lost Love

Chapter 8- "We're family"

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009! Only Luna/Dark Tiger.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The surroundings got darker as Dark Tiger and 004 plummeted to the final stage of the virus. They finally stopped falling and started floating.

'Why do you even bother trying to save me? I'm not worth the trouble.' Dark Tiger asked to 004.

"I'm willing to risk it because you are worth it! You can't give up like this! You can do so much good." Was 004's reply.

Just then, millions upon millions of skulls approached at a fast rate. 004, unwilling to let them destroy Dark Tiger, started shooting at them with his right hand.

Dark Tiger opened her eyes once she heard 004 shooting at the skulls.

(From this point, '' will be Dark Tiger's private thoughts again.) 

'He's so persistent. Why does he care so much?' Dark Tiger thought as she continued to watch 004 as he blasted and destroyed more skulls.

"Just give up 004. Escape now and let me be devoured. I don't want to risk hurting anymore innocent lives. This is the only way I can repent for the wrong I have done in the past."

"You're wrong! You can repent by saving lives that haven't been hurt or killed. Think about it. You said you don't want to see innocent people killed. You can do that by protecting them! And you'll be able to stop the problem at it's source!" 004 said as he ran out of ammo in his hand and knees. 

'The problem...is Black Ghost...' Dark Tiger thought as she felt strong arms wrap around her in a protective hold. She looked up to see 004. She could tell that he was willing to take the deletion if it meant her safety. She could also hear the faint sounds of the other 00 cyborgs, calling for her and 004.

It was then that it hit her. She knew where she belonged. She was meant to fight Black Ghost and to defend the innocent people in his path.

The viral skulls all exploded at Dark Tiger's sudden burst of confidence. 004 looked at Dark Tiger. He didn't know how she did it, but if the virus was now gone, then that was a good sign.

Before 004 could say anything, he found himself and Dark Tiger within the memory of the cliff over looking the sea with the compound right behind them.

"004! Dark Tiger!" Came the voice of the others.

004 looked at the others, who were running over to him.

"Are you two alright?" 003 asked.

"We're fine." Was 004's response as he once again looked at Dark Tiger, who had apparently fallen asleep.

****

:: We should get back to Dr. Gilmore now that the virus is gone. **::** 001 said, sleepiness clear in his voice. The others nodded as 004 gently laid Dark Tigers' sleeping subconscious body against a boulder.

Once everyone was ready, 001 used his psychic powers to transport everyone out of Dark Tiger's mind and back into the real world.

~*~*~Real World ~*~*~

While the 00 cyborgs were in Dark Tiger's mind, Dr. Gilmore stayed behind to monitor their progress. He had noticed a change in Dark Tiger. From a painful, ill expression with increased heart rate, to a stronger, heart rate and a calm, sleeping expression.

Just then, a light of blue formed next to the bed by Dark Tiger's side. When the light had vanished, there stood the 00 cyborgs. With 003 holding 001, who had just fallen asleep after the transport. 

"I see things went well." Dr. Gilmore said as he shifted his gaze from Dark Tiger to the others.

"Yeah, thanks to 004!" 007 said happily.

Everyone turned their attention to Dark Tiger as she softly groaned. 

"She's waking up!" 008 said. 

Dark Tiger slowly opened her eyes, seeing blurry figures hovering over her.

"How do you feel dear girl?' Dr. Gilmore asked.

It took a moment for Dark Tiger to get her bearings straight.

'Dr. Gilmore...' "A bit dizzy and drained. Otherwise, I'm fine."

"That's good. You should get some more rest."

Dark Tiger nodded. She was tired and she knew it. But before she went to sleep, she turned her head to face 004.

"Thank you...004...I owe you my life..."

"I couldn't let you die, Dark Tiger, you're family."

"Please...just call me Luna..." Was the last thing she said as she drifted off to sleep.

End of chapter 8

Well, I hope that chapter was worth waiting for! *looks around carefully* 

002: You're really going to be in trouble Luna!

Luna (me): T_T I KNOW THAT 002!!! *continues looking around carefully* I just don't want to tell mom about my Modern Lit. grade! 

003: Was it really that bad?

Luna: -_-' Does "F" mean anything to you?

008: That's not good.

005: You should tell your mother the truth.

Luna: -_- I know. And knowing mom, she'll probably ground me for 1-2 weeks for just one lousy "F". So anyways, for all of you faithful readers, I have no idea what punishment my mom will give to me. Most likely I'll get the computer, or at least AOL taken away for 1-2 weeks. So, please don't expect another update for 2 weeks at most. 


	10. Author's Note

Author Notes

Thankfully I will not be punished for the bad grade. So I will not be restricted on updates. Not much else to say, except I am already working on the next chapter and will have it up as soon as I finish it.

002: You got lucky.

Luna: T_T Shut up 002. I'm not in the mood to deal with you.

Other cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore: *sweatdrop*


	11. authors note 2

Authors Note

I know I haven't done any updates in a long time. But the reason is because I have been grounded from the computer on the weekdays and therefore, I am only allowed access to my computer on the weekends. However, that is not the only problem. Because I got 2 Unsats from school, I have to work on my extra credit assignment. So I haven't had time to work on any of my fanfictions. Sorry for the trouble. And so, any reviews and/or emails that are sent will not be responded to right away. I thank you for your time to read this. And I once again apologize. 


	12. R&R

****

Finding Lost Love

Chapter 9

"R&R"

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009. Only Luna.

My apologies to those who were eager for this chapter. My large delay has been a mix between laziness, being very busy, classes, college preparation class and generally not having much time to write the fanfiction. I do hope you'll forgive me. I'm trying to keep the fanfiction going. But don't worry, I have no intention of putting an end to it. Once again, I apologize. I hope you enjoy this chapter. From here, there will be less angst and more fluff and love! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days after the virus had been defeated, Luna awoke with a yawn and a stretch. 

'I haven't had a decent sleep like that in years!'

She sat up and looked around. She was still in the infirmary.

'Better safe then sorry I guess.'

As she shifted her gaze over to the left side of the bed, she saw a figure sound asleep and siting in a chair that was facing the bed. It was 004, with his arms crossed over his chest and his head down.

'He must have been watching over me for a few hours.'

Luna quietly slid off the bed and headed for the door. Just before she left, she turned her head to look once again at the silver haired cyborg that had shown her so much kindness.

'Thanks 004, I owe you.' And with that, Luna left the infirmary.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"FOOLS!!!" The ground shook as the loud, angry voice of Black Ghost thundered throughout the base. And in a flash, all the scientists that had occupied the room with Black Ghost had been reduced to ash.

For a moment, there was silence, until the door opened and a hooded figure stepped in. 

"The new project is finally complete sir."

Black Ghost's hologram stood without a word for another moment.

"Good. Start the preparations immediately."

"Yes sir."

'If I can't destroy those blasted rebels here, my new toy will.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lunch is ready! Come and get it!" 006's call didn't take long to flow through to the others.

"Is 004 still watching over Dark Tiger?" 009 asked as he looked at 003, who was already in the kitchen.

"Close. He's sleeping." Luna said as she walked in. "And call me Luna."

"Are you sure you should be on your feet Luna?" 003 asked as she watched take a seat.

"I'm fine 003, don't worry!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~After dinner*~*~*~

"Oh man, I haven't eaten that much in years! It feels like I'm gonna burst!" Luna said to herself as she approached her room door with a stomach that felt as inflated as a balloon.

"You'll get used to it." 004 said with a chuckle as he walked up to Luna from behind.

Startled, Luna turned around to face him.

"How are you feeling Luna?"

"A lot better." Luna said as she opened her room door. "And thank you, for everything 004." She extended a silent invitation for 004 to enter.

They took a seat and remained quiet for a few minutes. They both wanted to say what was on their minds. 

Luna reseated herself next to 004 and leaned her head comfortably on his shoulder and closed her eyes. 004 looked at her with a gentle gaze and kissed her forehead. 

'I'll always be here to protect you Luna, I promise.'

End of chapter 9

Sorry if this chapter was lame. I'm trying to get Luna (myself) and 004 together as soon as possible without rushing the story. If anyone wants to guess what Black Ghost's new "toy" is, feel free! (and no, it's not a rubber ducky) 


	13. Mystery Man Friend or foe?

Finding Lost Love  
Chapter 10: Mystery Man: Friend or Foe?  
  
To all, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had writers block, then my computer crashed on 2/15/04 and wasn't completely fixed until about the 21st. And even then I had writers block. But I finally got over it and have gotten the next chapter done! ^.^' I hope you find that this chapter was worth waiting for! Oh, and if the chapter seems messed up, with punctuation marks and all, it's because I'm still trying to get used to my new computer and uploading from my new computer. So be patient, k? Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Look back to previous chapters for a disclaimer.  
  
"All tests show green!" Announced one of the scientists. "Drainer is ready for field use!"  
  
"Very good." Said Black Ghost. "Dr. Atsuki, I want you to put the first part of the plan into action."  
  
"Yes sir." Dr. Atsuki bowed and left to do as he was ordered, the Disabler in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"CANNON BALL!!"  
  
007 leaped high into the air and changed into just that. A cannonball, and plummeted into the water, creating a mini wave that crashed onto those who had been wading deeper into the water from shore.  
  
"007! Watch it!" Luna shrieked as she got completely drenched from her spot in the waist-deep water by shore.  
  
004 snuck up on Luna and poked her in the side as she jumped and gave a startled squeak. 004 gave an amused laugh as Luna turned to face him, her cheeks a light red from embarrassment.  
  
"Gottcha!"  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" Luna whined as she puffed up her cheeks in a pout and crossed her arms.  
  
"Enemy aircrafts approaching one hundred-seventy degrees south!" 003 suddenly shouted, getting everyone's attention.  
  
Soon enough, the aircrafts came into sight, exactly where 003 said they were. The larger aircraft was shooting at a mini escape pod, which had already been hit, and was falling fast.  
  
002 took to the air and shot at the larger craft with magnum power of his blaster as a warning. And after firing one more shot, and making a direct hit, the larger craft turned tail and left.  
  
With 002 and 005 working together as air and ground landing cushions, the pod came down, more-or-less softly.  
  
005 removed the door from the pod as soon as the pod was grounded. And everyone came over to see who, or what was in the pod. They saw a young man who was probably in his thirties, with dirty blonde hair that had streaks of black in it. The man was unconscious and pretty badly hurt so they got him to Dr. Gilmore A.S.A.P.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Aside the nasty bump to his head and a few minor wounds, he'll be fine." Dr. Gilmore said as he finished wrapping up the mysterious man's wounds.  
  
"Who is he? And why was he being attacked?" 002 wondered outloud as he crossed his arms and leaned against the nearest wall.  
  
"...He works for Black Ghost. I saw him a few times before I joined you guys. But I don't know his name." Luna said with distrust in her voice towards the man.  
  
"We'll soon get more answers." Dr. Gilmore said as he looked at the vaguely identified Black Ghost employee as he groaned. "He's waking up."  
  
End of chapter 10 


	14. Hearts Arising

Finding Lost Love  
Chapter 11: Hearts Arising  
  
Disclaimer: Look to previous chapters for a disclaimer.  
  
Not much to say before the story, for once. If any of you are interested in reading a story I just created, email me! It's not based on any anime, just purely from my head, therefore it's not a fanfiction and I can't post it here. Anyways, on with the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The mystery man groaned as he struggled to sit up.  
  
"You shouldn't move." Dr. Gilmore said as he had the man lay back down.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" The man asked.  
  
"You're safe in the infirmary." Dr. Gilmore responded.  
  
"Black Ghost was trying to shoot you down." 003 said, with concern in her voice.  
  
"Why was Black Ghost attacking you?" 005 asked, as curious as everyone else. "And what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Ichiko. Dr. Katsu Ichiko. And after all these years of working for Black Ghost and making weaponry for him, I had enough and escaped to join you. But they caught onto me and tried to kill me for my betrayal."  
  
'I don't believe this guy. He's all lies, I know it!' Luna thought to herself. She kept thinking that as everyone introduced themselves to Dr. Ichiko. Luna simply stared at the intruder with hatred and walked out without saying a word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
004 found Luna leaning against the house outside, with her arms crossed and looking out to the sunset.  
  
"Thinking on whether or not to trust Dr. Ichiko?" He asked.  
  
"...And other things." Luna replied calmly, gaze never leaving the sunset.  
  
"I see." 004 followed Luna's gaze. "Beautiful sunset, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you though."  
  
Luna blushed and looked at 004, who in turn, looked at her with a smile. Luna's arms slowly moved to her side as 004 came closer. She could feel her heart beating faster by the second. She quickly turned her head away out of increasing shyness. But 004 gently lifted Luna's gaze back to him and laid a gentle kiss on her lips, causing her to blush more. After a moment, Luna returned the kiss and was lost in her own little world. Nothing else mattered, or existed but her and 004.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dr. Katsu Ichiko had made himself at home in the room Dr. Gilmore had shown him to. He had gone back to the wrecked escape pod earlier and gathered a few things from it, and was now holding one of the items in his hand, an old picture.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready!" 003 called from behind the door as she knocked.  
  
"You can come in." Dr. Ichiko said quietly.  
  
The door opened and 003 stepped in. She looked at Dr. Ichiko and then saw he was holding a picture.  
  
"My family...he threatened to kill them if I didn't join his organization. But he killed them anyways..." A tear rolled down his cheek and hit the picture.  
  
003 looked at the picture. It was of his family. In the picture, Dr. Ichiko looked five years younger and had his arms around his wife and his children, twins, looked about 10 years old and were playing with their new toys by a Christmas tree.  
  
"That's the last picture we took before Black Ghost interfered with our lives..."  
  
003 frowned. "Most of us have lost people dear to us because of Black Ghost." She heard 006 calling from the kitchen. "Come on. Dinner is ready."  
  
Dr. Ichiko slowly put down the picture.  
  
"Alright." He said as he walked out of the room with 003 to the dining room.  
  
End of chapter 11 


	15. Trust

Finding Lost Love  
Chapter 12: Trust  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009 or any of it's characters. I only own Luna and Dr. Katsu Ichiko.  
  
For those who have me on their Author Alert list, you are probably aware of the other fanfictions I'm working on. For those who don't know, I'm working on 3 fanfictions and a story of my own. So updates for this fanfiction won't be that fast. Since I'm working on one chapter of each fanfiction/story at a time. My updates should go "Finding Lost Love", "Reunited Love", then "Thief of Hearts" ("Thief of Hearts" is my newest fanfiction. Also a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction.) I hope you loyal readers also get to read my other fanfictions if you haven't already, I'd like to know how I'm doing on those as well! Anyways, on with the fanfiction!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's not working! This thing isn't budging!" 009 called out to his team as he fired at the enemy's current weapon.  
  
Some of the 00 cyborgs were down for the count. This new weapon was, by far, the most powerful yet.  
  
"There's gotta be a way to defeat this thing!" 002 growled angrily.  
  
"We're working on it now!" Dr. Gilmore said as he and Dr. Ichiko searched for answers from the compound.  
  
"Could you try to work a little faster? We can't hold out much longer!" 007 called through the communicator.  
  
"I've got it!" Dr. Ichiko said as he hacked through the weaponry database for all of Black Ghost's weapons. Dr. Gilmore handed him the communicator. "It's weak spot is at the base of it's main cannon!"  
  
"You sure about that?" Luna asked as she shook off the last attack.  
  
"I helped design it, and it's in the blueprints, so yes, I'm positive. But you all must combine your attacks, because of the thick armor."  
  
"Alright." Luna drew her bow, activating an arrow of pure energy.  
  
All of the other cyborgs still able to fight took aim at the base of the main gun as they were told and unleashed their attacks as one.  
  
A second after impact, the heavy machinery started exploding from the inside out. Everyone took cover as the enemy weapon was completely destroyed in one last, large explosion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ow! That hurts!" 007 yelped as his bandages were tightened a bit.  
  
Luna looked at 007 and sweatdroped. Then she looked at Dr. Ichiko.  
  
Dr. Ichiko noticed that Luna was looking at him. "Is there something on your mind?"  
  
Luna's gaze shifted downwards, unsure of what to say. "I'm...sorry for doubting you." Dr. Ichiko looked a little confused. "I never trusted you from the day you got her. But thanks to you, we were able to destroy that monstrosity. I thought you were a spy sent to destroy us. I guess I was wrong...I'm sorry. You are one of us."  
  
"It's alright, don't worry about it." Dr. Ichiko said with a smile, as he continued to tend to the others.  
  
'He's not such a bad guy.' Luna thought. 'I was just being paranoid.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner, everyone went to their rooms to get some rest. "goodnights" went around as everyone shut their doors.  
  
Dr. Ichiko shut his door last, after watching everyone else go into their rooms. He sat down on his bed and looked out the window, thoughts taking over. Minutes later, he gave in to his heavy eyelids and laid down and went to sleep.  
  
End of chapter 12  
  
Sorry the battle scene was lame. I tried. 


	16. Traitor

Finding Lost Love  
Chapter 13- "Traitor"  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Luna.  
  
Another update! Please read the works of Terra-water-mage! She's good, and her fanfiction is worth reading! And do leave reviews for her! ^_^ Anyways, on with the fanfiction!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was quiet for the next few days. A little too quiet. Still, everyone kept their guard up and kept watch for an attack. In between watch shifts, they'd all do their own thing.  
  
Inside Dr. Ichiko's room, a small radio buzzed with static. The volume had been set low.  
  
"Dr. *fzzt*, is *fzzt* ready? *fzzt*" Came a voice through the radio. It's frequency slightly muffled from all the security radars surrounding the compound.  
  
"Yes. I will begin immediately. Send the Final Attack force now. The cyborgs are as good as dead."  
  
"Very good. *fzzt* We will start the attack." The radio was shut off.  
  
003 had been close to Dr. Ichiko's room when her sensitive hearing picked up the conversation over the radio. Her eyes widened in surprise and she dropped a small box she had been carrying with a gasp.  
  
Dr. Ichiko heard the box drop and knew someone had heard him. He grabbed a strange looking gun from a drawer.  
  
003 started to run, she knew she had to tell the others what she had heard. But she was soon stopped, dead in her tracks, as something hit her in the back. A strange feeling coursed through her body as she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
004 and Luna walked into the compound laughing. They had gone for a walk, which had taken a few interesting turns.  
  
004's laughter slowly quieted as he noticed something.  
  
"Luna, do you hear that?"  
  
Luna stood quiet for a moment. "I don't hear anything."  
  
"Exactly. It's quiet. Too quiet." So they took a look around the compound.  
  
The kitchen, dining room, the infirmary...empty  
  
Luna opened the door to the lab. Dr. Gilmore was lying on the floor unconscious.  
  
"004! I found Dr. Gilmore! It looks like someone knocked him out."  
  
004 carefully moved Dr. Gilmore into the infirmary and set him down on one of the beds. Luna carefully wrapped up the bump on Dr. Gilmore's head. Afterwards, 004 and Luna left the infirmary to find the others.  
  
Luna and 004 were starting to think that the others may have been taken by whoever knocked Dr. Gilmore out. They turned another corner then stopped. Out went their kidnapping theory and in came the panic and worry. The other cyborgs were laying on the floor, like Dr. Gilmore had been, unconscious. Upon inspection, the others had not been physically hurt.  
  
"This is strange...no injuries...not even a bump...yet they're out cold." 004 said as he stood up.  
  
"I'm getting a bad feeling. Whoever did this is still here." Luna was tense, she followed her senses to a room down the hall. Her footsteps were careful, soundless. 004 followed right behind, knowing Luna's cybernetic feline senses had picked up something.  
  
The room was dark and dimly lit. The door had been opened. By now, Luna had fully transformed into her feline form. Her ears started twitching, trying to find the intruder. She carefully, and quietly stepped into the room, 004 next to her. The room was dead quiet.  
  
They suddenly jumped as the door slammed shut at cruel laughter filled the room. Luna armed herself with her saber and 004 prepared to fire his guns.  
  
"I've got you two now! Trapped like rats!"  
  
Luna was completely tense now. 'That voice...' "Dr. Ichiko?"  
  
"Actually, my name is Dr. Atsuki." He stepped out to where he could be seen. He laughed. "Ichiko doesn't really exist." He took advantage of their surprise and hit them with the disabler.  
  
Luna was forced back into her original form and her saber was rendered useless. 004 lost the ability to fire his guns and missiles. They both fell to the floor, unconscious, just like all the others.  
  
"That was easy." Dr. Atsuki snickered. "Like taking candy from a distracted baby."  
End of chapter 13 


	17. The Choice

Finding Lost Love  
Chapter 14- "The Choice"  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Luna.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. Combo of lazyness, busyness, and needing to update my other 2 fanfictions and 1 story.  
  
But I hope this chapter was worth waiting for!

* * *

It was unclear on how long they had been unconscious, but when the 00 cyborgs and Luna awoke, they found themselves in a holding cell.  
  
"When I get my hands on Dr. Atsuki, I'm gonna-"002 started.  
  
"You're gonna what? You're powerless!" Dr. Atsuki laughed as he came up to the cell.  
  
"You!" Luna growled as she stuck an arm through the bars, trying to get a hold of Dr. Atsuki. But Dr. Atsuki was out of arm's reach.  
  
Dr. Atsuki smirked. "You're a feisty little kitty. You're lucky Black Ghost has given you another chance instead of having you destroyed with the others.  
  
"He can give me another chance, but I won't take it!" Luna shot.  
  
"You don't really have much say in the matter." Dr. Atsuki said as he called over some of the cybernetic guards.  
  
When the guards entered the cell, two of them grabbed Luna and started to drag her out. The other guards kept an eye on the 00 cyborgs, electroguns ready.  
  
"Luna!" 004 tried to push his way through the guards to get to Luna. But he was stopped when he was shot by one of the electroguns and stunned long enough to allow the guards to get out, with Luna kicking and screaming.  
  
009 ran over to 004. "Are you ok?"  
  
004 didn't answer. He, like the others, watched helplessly as Luna was dragged off. "Luna...no..."  
  
Luna had gotten an arm free from her captor's grip and had managed to get a hold of the hilt to her energy sword. But because she was robbed of her ability to use the sword as it was meant to be, she resorted to hitting the guards on the head with it. Unfortunately, it did no damage. She winced as she was harshly thrown to the floor.  
  
:"Welcome back, my dear Dark Tiger."  
  
Luna tensed at the voice and looked up. Black Ghost was hovering over her. "I'd rather die then join you again." She said as she growled.  
  
"You don't have that option. But you do have this one: join me by your own will, or be reprogrammed."  
  
"I choose neither options!" Luna got to her feet and lunged at Black Ghost. But without her cybernetic powers, she was too slow and Black Ghost easily caught her before she could even attempt at landing a punch.  
  
Black Ghost crossed Luna's arms behind her back and pulled them tight. Luna tried to withstand the pain, but the pain was too much and she ended up screaming.  
  
When Black Ghost let go, Luna fell to her knees with her arms hanging limp at her side, she saw Dr. Atsuki from the corner of her eye and got an idea. "Alright. You win. I'll join you again." Luna said quietly.  
  
"You swear to follow my every order without question?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Very good."  
  
A second later, Luna as hit by something, a beam. But instead of getting weaker, she got stronger. She had regained her powers and abilities.  
  
"I want you to destroy your former friends. The prototype 00 cyborgs!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Luna, Black Ghost, and Dr. Atsuki walked back to the holding cell where the others had been put in restraints to prevent retaliation and escape.  
  
"Now Dark Tiger. Destroy them!"  
  
Luna transformed into feline mode and readied her energy sword. She took a step towards her comrades and aimed her sword towards them, her eyes completely hidden behind her bangs.  
  
"They...reprogrammed her?!" 009 said, surprised.  
  
Luna lunged at her restrained friends.  
  
"Luna! Snap out of it!" 004 called out.  
  
"She's turned traitor on us!" 002 exclaimed.  
  
End of chapter 14  
  
Sorry this chapter was kinda lame. 


	18. The Great Escape

**Finding Lost Love**

**Chapter 15**

"**The Great Escape"**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Cyborg Soldier 009. I only own Luna.

' I'm REALLLLLLLLY sorry about such a long delay in getting this chapter up. There are many reasons behind it actually. There was my other fanficts, getting ready for graduation, graduation itself, my 3 week trip to Japan, then getting ready for college, then actually going to college, and finally, my b-day party brushes confetti out of hair. In short, I just didn't have much time. But as you can see, I got it done! And I hope it was worth waiting for!

And I'm currently thinking of making my own story. It's not going to be a fanfiction, so it won't be posted on this site. But if you're interested in reading the first chapter (when I make/finish said chapter), send me an email with the subject "your new story". My email is without any further delays, here is the next chapter!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()The Great Escape()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"She's turned traitor on us!" 002 exclaimed.

The 00 cyborgs braced themselves for destruction, their bodies tense. Luna sped past them in a blur, swinging her energy sword at them.

Luna stopped as the last swing had been swung. The energy sword shut itself off and not a sound was made from anyone in the room, nor was a movement made. That is, until the silence was broken by multiple cracking sounds of metal and a small laugh from Luna.

"Yes!" Black Ghost laughed. "Finally those rebels are- WHAT?"

The 00 cyborgs opened their eyes as they realized they had not been killed. What Luna had stricken was not them, but their metallic restraints.

Luna smirked, then revealed that she had cleverly stolen the Disabler from Atsuki. The Disabler's mode had remained unchanged since Luna was given back her powers. She aimed it at her friends and pulled the trigger. Within seconds, the 00 cyborgs had regained their powers and freed themselves from their broken restraints.

"You were saying 002?" Luna said with another smirk.

"Dark Tiger!" Black Ghost yelled. "You-"

"Tsk, tsk." Luna said, waving a finger at Black Ghost. "Not 'Dark Tiger', it's 'Luna". And I lied so I could get my powers back. I'd have to be absolutely crazy to join you willingly!" Luna laughed. "You're such a sucker!"

Angered, Black Ghost took a step to the side and seemed to disappear.

"He's gone!" 008 said.

"No, he's still here." 003 replied tensely.

"009 isn't the only one with acceleration. Black Ghost is just moving to fast for us to see." Luna said as she switched the Disabler back to it's original mode. Her eyes slowly scanned the room. She could feel Black Ghost's evil presence around her.

Luna closed her eyes and concentrated. Within a moment, she could hear Black Ghost's movements. Her mind calculated his actions. Her eyes snapped open and she pointed the Disabler to the right and pulled the trigger.

The beam hit something and created a bright flash of light at the interception.

Black Ghost stumbled as he was robbed of his speed. "How did you-!"

"I don't have to explain to the likes of you." Luna had taken advantage of Black Ghost's stumble and took out her bow. She drew back the string and let an energy arrow form.

She released the arrow and it struck Black Ghost. His body exploded with a "BOOM!"

"Way to go Luna!" 007 happily cheered. "You defeated Black Ghost!"

"Wrong. That was just one of his doubles. The real Black Ghost isn't here." Luna replied as she put away her bow.

"I thought he went down to easily." 008 said as he put his hands on his hips.

Luna turned her attention to Dr. Atsuki. She cracked her knuckles and walked over to him. She had a score to settle with him.

"G-get away from me! Stay back!" Dr. Atsuki took a step back for each of Luna's steps forward.

"Not so tough without something to protect you, eh Atsuki?" Luna's voice coldly taunted the frightened Dr. She grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground, ready to punch him in the face.

"Luna, don't. He's not worth it." 004 said as he put a hand on Luna's shoulder.

Luna dropped Atsuki and glared at him as he scrambled into a corner. "Fine."

They all turned to leave when they heard an alarm go off throughout the base. They turned their heads to look at Dr. Atsuki.

Dr. Atsuki's hands were on an alarm switch that had been hidden in the corner. "You're not getting out of here alive!" He said with the laugh of a maniac.

Luna gave another glare to Atsuki. "Just watch us."

"Let's go!" 005 called from the door.

Luna ran out of the room with the others. "This way! We need to retrieve your blasters!"

Everyone ran down the hallway and opened one of the doors on the right. On the other side of the door was a small army of cyborgs guards.

"Looks like they've been expecting us…" 006 said.

"Then let's not waste the warm welcome they've sent for us." 002 said as he started to plow through the army with his jet power.

Once everyone had disposed of the guards, they searched the room for their blasters.

007 found them in a box in the back of the room. "I found them!"

"Good work 007!" 009 said to his comrade.

Now with blasters in hand, Luna and the 00 cyborgs left the room in search of an exit to the base.

: Dr. Gilmore is on his way. He should be here soon. : 001 said from 003's arms.

"Then we better hurry out of here!" Luna replied as she sliced through some in-coming guards.

They finally made their way out of the base after about fifteen minutes of fighting cyborgs guards. They saw the Dolphin landing not to far away.

Everyone boarded the Dolphin. Once they got to the bridge, they took their seats at the consuls.

"Prepare for immediate lift-off!" 003 called out.

"All systems are green! Lifting off!" Luna responded from her consol.

As the Dolphin started taking off, the base's armory aimed itself at the rising ship.

"They've locked onto us!" 006 announced.

"We have to move out of their line of fire! Move it!" 002 said as he tried to get the Dolphin moving faster.

"Raise the shields!" Dr. Gilmore ordered.

"Shields are up." 008 responded.

"Incoming sonar wave!" 009 called out.

"It's frequency is going to bypass our shields! If we can't dodge it, we'll be hit!" 008 responded.

"The Dolphin can't move any faster then this during lift-off!" 004 said.

"Then brace yourselves!"

Everyone held onto something as the ship shook from the impact with the sonar wave.

"Is everyone alright?" Dr. Gilmore asked. He received "I'm fine" and "I'm alive" for responses.

"The Dolphin's navigational systems are down." Luna said.

"So is the weapon response system." 007 added.

"So we're flying blind, and we can't fight back. That's just great." 002 said sarcasticly.

"We're not 'blind' yet. 003 can navigate for us!" Dr. Gilmore replied.

003 nodded and honed her senses to the compound. "Turn the ship 180 degrees and head north.

"Right!" Luna and 006 turned the ship around.

"Guys, we're being locked onto again! But this time, they're bringing out the big guns!" 004 announced.

"Make sure the shields will hold up! Let's move!" Dr. Gilmore called out.

"Shields are at maximum power and ready!" 008 replied.

"The engines are delayed from the first attack!" 006 siad.

"We're off in 10 seconds." Luna watched the panel.

"5…4…3…2…1…we're off!" Luna pressed a button and the engines re-activated as the Dolphin took off.

"Incoming missiles!" 009 said. "Brace yourselves again!"

Everyone was whip-lashed in their seats as they were fired on. Once they were out of the base's firing range, they all let out a sigh of relief.

"Damage report?" Dr. Gilmore calmly asked.

"Even with the shields, we took a bit of damage." 005 stated. "But our top concern is that we're leaking fuel."

"Right." Dr. Gilmore said. "Than we have to land as soon as possible."

End of chapter.


	19. The Abandoned Factory

**Finding Lost Love**

**Chapter 16 **

"**The Abandoned Factory"**

Disclaimer: I own only Luna and any/all OCs.

Sorry about the long wait! Other fanfictions got in the way for a little while. I updated the last two lines or so of the last chapter, so it's just a bit different, but helps the beginning of this chapter make a little more sense. I'm trying to update my fanfictions as often as I can. But with college and 2 (might turn into 3 very soon) jobs, I'll have to find the time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the longest one yet! Yay!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()The Abandoned Factory()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I found something." 003 announced. "An island 30 meters ahead. It has some sort of factory, but it looks deserted."

"Good work 003, let's land there and hope for the best." Dr. Gilmore said.

"Right. Beginning landing procedure now." 008 said as he and the others started to bring the Dolphin gently down towards the island 003 had found.

Once they had landed, they broke into two groups. 001-003, 005, 008, 009, and Dr. Gilmore stayed behind to fix the ship while the others went to look for fuel in the factory and anything else they might be able to use.

The search for the abandoned factory was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. All that could be seen was a thick forest of trees.

"We might be going the wrong way." 006 said.

"I don't think so." Luna replied, but with a bit of doubt in her voice. "If I remember correctly, the abandoned factory should be this way. I read about a few abandoned factory locations back when I was still Black Ghost's assassin.

007 shape shifted into a bird and flew up past the trees and looked around. "Luna's right! I see it straight ahead!" He dove back down and resumed his original form.

After 007 had resumed human form, they all left in the direction they now knew the factory was in. Once they got to the front gate, they got the door open, but with a bit of difficulty. They all gazed around the interior, but couldn't see anything.

"Anyone see a light switch?" 007 asked, somewhat joking.

"Could you give us some light, 006?" 004 asked.

"One light, coming up!" 006 said as he took a deep breath and let out a stream of fire, which lit up a good portion of the area.

007 walked over to one of the machines he saw. When he got close enough, something triggered and the power came on.

006 stopped the stream of fire and looked around. "Well, you found the light switch. Let's just hope you didn't set off any alarms too."

007 gave a glare at 006's last comment.

"Let's get moving. The sooner we get the fuel for the Dolphin, the sooner we leave the island." 004 said.

Luna nodded. "We'll split up into two groups. 004 and I will go left, and you two will go right." She happily hung onto 004's arm.

"Figures you two would pair up." 007 shrugged. "See you two love birds later." He grinned and walked to the right path with 006.

"Yes, it does figure, doesn't it?" 004 joked as he looked at Luna, who just smiled innocently. They both laughed and went to the left.

"There's nothing here but broken junk." 007 said with a sigh after about 15 minutes of searching.

"Stop complaining." 006 said. "We haven't even covered half this place.

Meanwhile, Luna and 004 were still searching. 004 held a few small items in his arms that they thought could be of some use in the future.

Luna gave a small sniff. "I think I smell gasoline."

"Great!" 004 said. "Where is it?"

Luna pointed straight ahead. "Straight ahead and to the right." She immediately sprinted off and laughed. 004 also laughed and ran after her, lagging a bit, since Luna had been designed to be faster.

Luna sharply turned the corner and felt strong hands clamp around her mouth and waist, pulling her into the shadows, not giving her any time to scream for 004.

004 had turned the corner shortly after Luna did, but stopped when he noticed she was no where in sight. "Luna, if you're trying to scare me, it's not working." But he got no response, not even a giggle. "Luna?" Still no response. 'There must be someone else that's here.' He thought. 'Luna's been captured!' He dropped the items he had been holding and took out the communicator. "006, 007, can you hear me? Luna's been captured!" Just like before, he got no response. "Guys? Hello? Radio signal is dead in here…" 004 sighed. "I'm on my own." He turned around and headed back the way he came, hoping to run into 006, and 007.

"Let's face it." 007 said in a small whine. "This place is as empty as my stomach."

"You mean as empty as your head." 006 muttered.

007 glared at that remark. "We haven't seen one sign of any fuel and it's been what? An hour at least."

"Don't be so sure." 006 said. "I think I see some, up there!" He pointed to the top of one of the shelves.

"I'll get it!" 007 said as he ran over to the shelf and shifted into an elephant, barely fitting in what little space they had.

"Hey! Watch it!" 006 exclaimed as he quickly moved backwards, so as not to get squished. But as he moved backwards, the shadows pulled him silently in.

Once 007 had used his trunk to grab the large canister of fuel and gently set it on the ground, he resumed his normal form. "Hehe, sorry." He laughed as he turned around to face here 006 had been. "But I got the-" Only 006 was no where to be found. "006, where are you?" He got no response. Frightened for his friend, 007 grabbed the fuel and ran as fast as he could out of the factory, weighed down by the load of fuel.

Near where they had split up, 004 and 007 came face to face.

"006/Luna has been captured!" They said in unison.

"This isn't good." 004 said, tensing. "We have to tell the others."

007 nodded and they both left the factory, and went back to the Dolphin.

"Phew, finally done with the repairs!" 002 said as he wiped his brow of sweat. "Now all we need to do is refuel and we're outta here!" The others nodded.

"004 and 007 are coming with fuel!" 003 said happily, but her tone soon changed. "But 006 and Luna are missing."

Everyone tensed as 004 and 007 arrived. 007 set down the fuel, out of breath.

"Where are Luna and 006?" 009 asked them.

"We don't know." 004 said grimly.

"Our backs were turned for only a second and they vanished." 007 said with a frown.

"Than we have to search for them." 008 said.

Everyone nodded and headed back to the factory while Dr. Gilmore stayed behind with the Dolphin.

Back in a secret section of the factory, Luna and 006 sat in a small, dark cell.

"I wonder how long they'll keep us here." 006 said.

"Who knows?" Luna replied with a sigh.

"It all depends on how cooperative you are." Said a voice from outside the cell. The figure was shrouded in the darkness.

Luna blinked in confusion. The voice was familiar, but from where?

The figure stepped closer, and into what little light there was.

Luna's eyes widened in shock. "No!"

End of Chapter 16


	20. Hearts Decision

**Finding Lost Love**

**Chapter 17**

"**Hearts Decision"**

Disclaimer: As usual, I own only Luna. And the soon-to-be-revealed mystery character from the ending of the last chapter!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Hearts Decision()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Luna ran to the front of the cell and grabbed the bars. "It can't be…last I saw, you were….how?" She was in shock, disbelieving the sight before her.

The figure before her was male, average build, and black hair with blond highlights. His eyes were a deep green and he had a wicked smile on his face.

Finally hit with the truth, Luna's grip on the bars loosened and she sank to her knees. "I can't believe it…you're…Kage…you're alive!"

"Kage!" 006 asked in surprise. 'I remember that name! Kage is the guy that Luna was in love with before she got mixed up with Black Ghost. But…wasn't he killed?'

Kage grinned. "It's been awhile Luna, too long."

"But…last time I saw you, you were…" Luna started, still in shock.

"Dead?" Came an all too familiar dark voice. "He was, but I was able to work my magic to bring your lover back to you." Black Ghost said with a mock innocent tone. "But unfortunately, he's forgotten his love for you." He added, trying to sound sympathetic.

Luna glared at Black Ghost and looked at the cybernetic Kage. His appearance held no kindness that she remembered, no love. Black Ghost was right about one thing, this Kage didn't remember his love for her.

"You two could be together again." Black Ghost said casually. "I could help him remember his love for you." He paused. "And all you have to do is agree to let me reprogram you."

"Luna would never do that!" 006 shouted immediately.

"I wasn't talking to you, rebel." Black Ghost said coldly to 006.

Luna hadn't heard 006, or Black Ghost's retort. She had gotten absorbed in her own thoughts and emotions. 'I could be with Kage again.' She thought. 'Just like before. But, I can't abandon my friends.'

"You can't listen to them!" 006 said to Luna.

Kage kneeled down so he was eye level with Luna. "Well, what's your choice?"

Luna looked deep into Kage's cold eyes. "I…I…"

"Where could they be!" 002 asked.

"I can't hear anything." 003 said. "They're able to block my scenes."

"We already checked where Luna disappeared." 008 said.

004's fists clenched. "We have to hurry! They could be hurt!"

009 put a hand on 004's shoulder. "Calm down, we'll find them. And they'll watch each other's backs until we find them."

"009 is right." 005 said. "They're strong."

004 sighed and nodded. "Thanks guys."

"I think I found something." 009 said as he stepped on a flor switch, causing a secret panel to open.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" 007 said with a grin.

They went through the passage and continued their search.

Luna stared at the two long tables in front of her.

She watched as Kage laid down on one, and one of Black Ghost's lackey programmers did his job, reprogramming Kage to what Black Ghost had promised.

"I kept up my end of the bargain." Black Ghost said to Luna.

"And I…" Luna took a deep breath. "will keep mine."

She slowly got onto the second table and allowed the second programmer to work on her.

"Success…" Black Ghost said with a small, evil laugh.

"We're getting nowhere…" 007 said, an hour into the seemingly endless passage.

"Stop whining 007." 002 said flatly.

"We have to keep going." 004 said, determined.

"I hear something!" 003 said. "I think it's Luna! She's close!"

Upon hearing this, 004 broke into a run, soon followed by the others.

Not to far down the hallway, they saw someone unconscious on the floor. Indeed, it was Luna.

"Luna!" 004 shouted as he ran over to her. He gave her shoulders a light shake. "Luna, wake up!"

Slowly, Luna opened her eyes. "Wha…004!"

004 let out a relieved sigh. "She's alright." He said to the others.

After a second, Luna bolted up. "They have 006!"

"We know." 009 said. "But what we don't know, is where he is."

"I do!" Luna announced. "I remember where we were held prisoner!"

"Great! Lead the way!" 007 said happily.

Luna nodded. "Right." She started walking, the others behind her.

Soon, they were out of the seemingly endless passage.

"This door leads to the cells." Luna said as she opened the door. She let the others go in first, than slowly followed. Her lips curled into an evil smirk. 'Fools.'

Everyone smiled when they found their caged friend. "006!" They called out.

006 looked at the others and bolted to his feet happily. "Guys!" He noticed Luna and frowned. "Watch out! Luna's been-" He was cut off by the sudden cry of 009.

The others quickly turned their heads to look at 009 just as he collapsed. They saw Luna right behind where 009 had been standing, holding some form of gun.

"Why?" 004 asked her, shocked.

A small, evil laugh came from Luna. She had gone into feline mode while everyone had their backs turned. Her bangs hid her eyes for a second, until she lifted her head, revealing a look of pure evil. "This is the end of the line, rebels. Today, you will…die."

End of chapter 17


	21. Regroup

Finding Lost Love

Chapter 20

"Regroup"

Disclaimer: I only own Luna

A/N-

I apologize for not updating this fanfict (or any of my fanficts for that matter) in over a year, but work and school kept me busy. Now that I've been laid off of work, school and job searching is taking up a lot of time. Not to mention writers block hit me...not a good combo...

Anyways, enjoy the next chapter to Finding Lost Love!

* * *

The group had taken a few days to heal and rest up from their big battle. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"How does that feel?" Dr. Gilmore asked as he changed the bandages on 007's wounds.

"Alot better. Thanks Dr. Gilmore." He replied calmly.

"Where is 004?" Dr. Gilmore asked. "I haven't seen him all day."

"I'll bet he's still sulking." 002 said as he crossed his arms. "He still can't seem to get over what happened."

"You can't blame him though..." 003 replied softly. "Black Ghost used someone important to her, to get her back under his control."

"He knew the shock of seeing Kage back in the picture again would blind her to do what he wanted." 008 sighed.

"And here I thought Black Ghost couldn't sink any lower." 006 mumbled. "The surprises never cease." He walked into the kitchen to start making lunch. With all the tension going around, everyone could use a good meal or two.

"Well, at least we know our priorities." 009 said. "First we bring Luna back to her senses, than we get rid of Kage and Black Ghost."

"No, Luna must deal with Kage. She has to face her own past." 005 said calmly. "If she cannot, than Black Ghost will be able to use her past against her again."

"005 has a point." Dr. Gilmore sighed. "Now more than ever, we have to put our faith in her heart and judgement."

004 sat in his room quietly, thinking about the last battle. He couldn't shake away those hateful, and cold eyes she had given him.

'No...that wasn't Luna...not the one I know. But, I still can't bring myself to fight her.' He clenched his fists. 'I'll make Black Ghost pay dearly for this!' He took out a thin chained necklace from around his neck. It held his late wife's ring. He had found a new chain for it after the battle with 0010 plus and minus. He had lost one person dear to him, and he wasn't going to let Black Ghost take away another, and that was a promise.

"Would either of you like to explain why the rebels got away, when you could have easily disposed of them?" Black Ghost asked, clearly angry with Luna and Kage.

"We will offer no excuses." Luna replied, bowing to the dark figure. "Only a promise to destroy them next time."

"Your promises are empty. I only want results!"

"Yes sir..." Luna and Kage bowed before getting dismissed.

"We failed our mission..." Luna sighed, as she looked at Kage.

"Don't worry, we'll get them next time." Kage reassured her.

"They only escaped because of that aircraft. All we have to do is cut off their escape, and they are as good as dead." He grinned darkly.

"You're right." She smirked. 'And that annoying love-sick fool will be the first to die.'

As they entered the control room, Luna took a seat at one of the panels. "I want everyone searching for those cowardly rebels!" She shouted her order.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone replied, as they went right to work.

'We will not fail again. We cannot fail!' Luna thought as Kage stood over her shoulder. 'They will all die!'

004 slowly left his room, having his mind set on his own 'plan of attack'. It was because of Kage that all this was happening, so if he got rid of Kage, he figured that Luna would return to her normal, sweet self again. As he was walking, he passed 003, who followed him with her eyes.

"004?" Her voice was soft, and worried.

004 stopped walking, but didn't face 003, nor did he verbally respond.

"It still bothers you, doesn't it? What happened back at the base..."

At first, 004 didn't respond, he only clenched his fists in anger. "I won't let him get away with pulling such a dirty stunt like that on Luna...that's low, even for him." He growled.

003 walked over to her friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not alone in this, we all want her back." She said gently. "We will all help you to undo the damage that Black Ghost has done."

004 slowly looked at his teammate and friend, realizing that she was right. He wasn't the only one effected by Black Ghost's underhanded trick. His friends missed Luna as well. He nodded a bit, in agreement. "You're right 003...sorry if I worried you."

003 gave a soft smile in return. "Let's head to the dining room. 006 is probably done cooking by now."

He nodded once more as he walked with the blonde down the hall on the way to the dining room, more than ready to eat after another stressful day.

End of chapter 20


End file.
